An image-displaying device including displaying means for displaying thumbnail images created from data for a plurality of images is well known in the art. One such image-displaying device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2005-109907 allows the user to select thumbnail images from among thumbnail images arranged in a prescribed order on a display unit 32, and displays these images so as to be easily distinguishable from non-selected images. When the user presses a Finished button BT10 to indicate that the user has finished selecting thumbnail images, the user-selected thumbnail images are sorted out of the non-selected thumbnail images and displayed separately therefrom.